Devil
Encyclopedia Entry Mid-rank demons that give off a wicked aura. They have a childish appearance with blue skin and red eyes with black sclera. They are a race that was born bearing clear malice towards humans during the age of the former demon lords when most monsters were born to kill humans because of instinct and hunger. They once fed on human fear, screams, and expressions twisted in agony, but now that they have become succubi (inma) in the present, they have come to prefer human expressions slackened in pleasure and ecstasy, and cries of delight. They love depravity and chaos and detest purity and order. They’re the vanguard of the “radical faction” that is plotting to convert all women into monsters and shroud the entire world in a demon realm filled with pleasure. According to their radical ideology, they enjoy having sex with humans and corrupting them into lewd monsters. When they spot a human that strikes their fancy, they’ll attack regardless of whether it’s a man or a woman. If they assault a chaste and noble man, they’ll make him drown in devilish pleasure using their own body, and transform him into an incubus like an animal in heat overflowing with lust, who, appropriately for a devil’s partner, will desire to have sex with them more than anything. If they assault a pure woman who has never known a man, they’ll engrave pleasure and desire into her body and soul, and change her into a lustful succubus (inma) that loves impassioned days with her husband and enjoys sex the same as themselves. They love seeing the guy they like drown in pleasure more than anything, and for that sake, they’ll use every part of their tiny body to try and satisfy a man with thorough pleasure. Even though they have a sadistic aura, during sex they give highest priority to the man’s pleasure. Sometimes they don’t just rape men, conversely, they fan the flames of a man’s desire, and let him rape them like a beast or criminal. A tactic once commonly used by devils was to destroy people by giving them power and wealth beyond what they could handle, but many still use the same kind of method even now. They don’t just have sex with men, they make men’s desire swell beyond what they can handle and drown them in it with excessive love and pleasure by making them home-cooked meals every day, waiting on them hand and foot, and briskly taking care of anything they could possibly need. What they love more than anything else is the expression of their husband after being drowned in love and happiness in this matter, which from an objective point of view does indeed appear slackened and slovenly. Conversely, they don’t like it if their husband makes a difficult or sad expression, so if he makes a face like that, they’ll extend a hand or tongue to his penis right away, and it will be overwritten with any expression that they love. Kenkou' Notes ※デビルによる淫魔化について ※Concerning succubization by devils 本文中の人間女性の魔物化能力によって変化する種族は「サキュバス」か「デビル」のどちらかになります。 The race the human women in the main text transformed by a monsterization ability will end up changing into will either be “succubus” or “devil”. この魔物化の際に過激派の思想を植え付けたりするわけではないため、変化先は本人の資質次第となります。 In the case of this monsterization, women are not inculcated with radical notions, so which one a woman will turn into depends on her personal qualities. 元々資質があり、デビルらしい思想に目覚めた女性は「デビル」となり、それ以外は「サキュバス」になる事でしょう。 Women who have the qualities from the beginning and awaken to devilish thoughts will become “devils”, and all others will become “succubi”. Extra Info 「過激派」 魔王軍の中に存在する派閥の一つ。 人間達からは「過激派」、魔物達からは「急進派」と呼ばれる事が多い。 すべての人間女性を魔物に変え、世界を魔界に変えよう　と企んでおり、 夫婦で平穏に暮らせれば、後は我関せずな者の多い魔物達の中では珍しく、 積極的に女性を魔物に変え、魔界を広げる活動を行っている。 Factions One of the factions of the Demon Lord's army. They are mostly called “radicals” by humans, and “progressives” by monsters. They are scheming to change all human women into monsters, and convert the world into a demon realm. Most monsters are unconcerned with the rest as long as they can live peacefully with their husbands, but these are the rare individuals that actively expand the demon realms and aggressively change women into monsters. Encyclopedia Pages= Devil.png |-|Old Encyclopedia Pages= ... |-|Official MGE Artwork= ... |-|Fan Artwork= Devil 1.jpg|Artwork by 8COST. Angel and Devil Ice Cream.jpg Devilhouri.jpg|Devil and Houri, artwork by ＿ Sample-e8ae1cb198c3048e85704da4eb76a7ff.jpg|Art by Barbariank 1457374636337.jpg 1458524390359.png 56039060_p0.png|http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=56039280 Animated 1459877000191.jpg 47587689_p0.png|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=47587689 43076844_p0.png|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=43076844 49517107_p0.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=49517107 8-cost __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Mamono Category:Demon Realm Category:Subspecies Category:Imp Family Category:Demon Type